


Not Skittish Anymore

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Fics inspired by Frasier scenes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega kinoshita, Omegaverse, no sex happens but is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kinoshita and Kuroo decide to try for a baby.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fics inspired by Frasier scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Not Skittish Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunonolibero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/gifts).



> This is inspired by the ending scene from season 11, episode one, of Frasier, "No Sex Please, We're Skittish."
> 
> Background: Kuroo donated sperm to a sperm bank and when he and Kinoshita decided to start conceiving, he remembered he donated sperm and went to check if his sperm was used. That's when he found out it wasn't used due to low sperm.

Tetsurou sighs, reaching into the pockets of his far too loose pants. He never thought he’d find pants too loose, but they’re practically the gross parachute pants that haunted the 80s. Alas, it’s what he does for love. _I really hope I don’t have to break the news to ‘Sashi,_ he thinks to himself as he gets out his keys and unlocks the front door. With his husband out for the night, he’ll do more research and see if there are any other home remedies that will work. Hopefully soon Hisashi will have even more of a beautiful glow with a small bump.

The moment he opens the door and steps inside, right as he’s about to take off his shoes and transition into his worn kitten slippers, smooth jazz rings through the room.

Tetsurou blinks. “’Sashi?”

“Hello,” Hisashi grins, popping his head around the corner, waving the remote to the music system. Normally he likes playing memes or jazz in general, but the low tone of the current song playing suggests a, well, suggestive and romantic feel. “How is my amazing husband doing tonight?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” Tetsurou replies, kicking off his shoes and not bothering to put them neatly up. He can do that later. “I thought you were going out tonight with Ennoshita.”

“That’s tomorrow night,” Hisashi says, still mostly around the corner. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I am, happily so. Why are you hiding?”

Hisashi slinks around the corner, leaning against the wall. Tetsurou’s mouth waters. Dressed in his old Nekoma captain’s jersey and black stockings with a lacy top, he’s a dream. When Hisashi moves across the floor, he thinks he spots a bit of lace under the jersey. He’s always weak for Hisashi in his jersey, stockings, and lace panties. All three together? Knock-out.

“Judging by your jaw on the floor, I’ll say you like it,” Hisashi softly laughs, stopping when he’s right in front of Tetsurou. “I got some more tricks up my sleeve. We’ve been focusing so much on the science part of this, I figured we should romance it up.” He tugs on said sleeve of the red jersey. “Or I guess more tricks up your sleeve, hmm?” Combing his fingers with Tetsurou’s, Hisashi walks backwards near the living room.

“I’ve been practicing,” he reveals before turning towards the coffee table. An array of food rests on top. The cats must be settled in the cat-room they set up, otherwise they would’ve dug into all the food like the gremlins they are. “The sushi looks pretty cool! Right?” He picks up a tuna roll and holds it to Tetsurou’s lips.

How lucky did he get to have his Hisashi, all dolled up and made a great dinner?

Hold on a second. Fuck. Seafood. “Wait I-uh. Is there any way to cook this?”

Hisashi blinks. “It’s- it’s sushi.”

“Some sushi is cooked, right? Not all is raw.”

Hisashi blinks again. “It’s sushi,” he repeats. “This is sushi. Sushi that has fish in it. Is this the hill you want to die on?”

Tetsurou forces out an awkward laugh. “Just-um. Just kidding! Just kidding. But uh, let’s hold off the food right now.”

“Alright, do you want something to drink? I got champagne, it’s chilling in the kitchen,” Hisashi says, purring as he sets down the tuna roll and tugs on Tetsurou’s hand again, about to lead him to next room.

“I’m trying not to drink much,” Tetsurou sheepishly says.

“Oh, okay.” Hisashi’s forehead wrinkles for a second before stepping closer to him. He’s wearing eyeliner. _And fucking lipstick. How am I supposed to survive?_

This would be a way to go.

“I’ll put up the food and then how about we go to—”

_Bzzzzzzzz._

Tetsurou stares at Hisashi.

Hisashi stares at Tetsurou.

“Um.”

“Are you really that excited to see me?”

Tetsurou winces as the testicle machine pinches him in a very unsavory way. “It’s my machine. For sperm count.”

“Tetsu, why do you need a machine?” Hisashi tilts his head in his adorable puppy dog way. “What’s going on?”

“I called the sperm place today,” Tetsurou explains, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Hisashi holds his hand, still confused. “What about it? You told me that no one used it, so there’s no little Tetsurou’s running around.”

“That’s the thing,” he says. “No one used it because it was discarded. My sperm wasn’t very fertile.” He gestures down south. “That’s why I got these ridiculous pants and the sperm machine.”

“I was wondering what fashion choice led you to that,” Hisashi giggles. “Is this why you didn’t want the raw fish or the champagne?”

“Yeah,” Tetsurou admits. “I wanted to try out home remedies in hope they’d help. I couldn’t bear to tell you that we may not- we may not—”

“Hey, nothing is set in stone. We can still try!” Hisashi moves so he’s sitting on Tetsurou’s thighs, somehow managing to avoid the machine in his pants. “There are so many things to help infertile couples, we can check them out tomorrow and call the doctors for an appointment. Buuuut until then, we can try our own way.” Hisashi lifts up Tetsurou’s shirt, fingertips lightly tracing over his abs. “I took the ovulation test this afternoon, it’s positive.”

Tetsurou grins. “Really now?”

Hisashi nods, reaching into his stocking and pulling out the test. “Here it is! Don’t worry, I washed it off so it’s not gross.”

Tetsurou chuckles and takes the test, smiling at the two lines. “You’re right, we can still try on our own.” He pauses. “Isn’t this the pregnancy test?”

“Huh?”

“Babe, I think it’s the pregnancy one and not the ovulation one.”

“Ah, dang. They look so alike. Wait.”

Tetsurou looks back up, eyes wide. “Babe. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m… I’m pregnant? I’m pregnant!”

“But my slow sperm,” Tetsurou whispers, wrapping his arm around Hisashi’s waist.

“I must have fast eggs!” Hisahi hugs Tetsurou tightly. “We did it! Tetsu, we did it!”

“I’m so happy, ‘Sashi. We’re gonna be dads. Dads! My beautiful omega, carrying my pup.” He rests his hand over Hisashi’s stomach. “We’ll call the doctor tomorrow, set up an appointment to see them for an ultrasound.”

“My alpha,” Hisashi purrs. “Doesn’t mean we still can’t celebrate tonight.”

“Oh?” Tetsurou smirks, about to lift up Hisashi and carry him right to the bedroom, lay him down on the futon and make love to him all night. Hisashi already glows in his eyes, but he’s pregnant and glowing. Carrying their pup.

Definitely making love all night.

But first.

“Shit!” Tetsurou sets Hisashi down beside him and leaps off the couch. “What the fuck, I need to get this machine off me. Shit! It’s not boner proof.”

Hisashi giggles and pats his tummy. “That’s your other daddy.”


End file.
